Semi-automatic and automatic firearms typically utilize firearm barrel extensions. A firearm barrel extension is a metal projection fixed to the rear of a firearm barrel which extends rearward from the chamber end and holds the breech locked against the gas pressure in the chamber of a firearm when fired. A barrel is threaded into a firearm barrel extension, in combination with a gas block and a gas tube, to create a barrel assembly. Typically, a firearm utilizes a barrel nut to connect the barrel assembly to the upper receiver of the firearm. The standard for attaching a barrel assembly to a firearm is for the barrel assembly to be secured into place by sliding the barrel nut over the barrel extension and thereafter locking the barrel assembly into place with the upper receiver, utilizing an oversized threaded segment. A hand guard assembly is then typically affixed to the barrel nut and the barrel assembly. Standard firearm barrel extensions are short in length and limited in overall diameter and generally do not provide sufficient rigidity or support of the barrel in the receiver.
Current methods of attaching barrel assemblies and/or hand guards to the upper receiver of a firearm, utilizing standard barrel extensions, are limited. Specifically, the overall length and diameter of standard barrel extensions result in a reduced surface mating area with the receiver and exhibit a less than favorable means of connection, unstable connection rigidity, and less than optimal chamber support. As such, it is desirable to have systems and methods for mounting barrels to firearms that increase the stability of the barrel extension and receiver connection by providing a greater support surface area.